Talk:Just Dance 2016/@comment-25264436-20151212153829
My reaction to new Ubisoft stuff #4 (or 5? I don't remember lol xd) Yo-kai Watch Dance Jinsei Dramatic: nice song and choreo, but I don't like the screaming male voice in the background Geragerapō No Uta: the background is kinda poor and the routine needs more potential Dan Dan Dubi Zubā!: very sweaty and challenging choreo. I like it! :3 Gerappo Dance Train: very cool and detailed background; however, I've had enough of the word Gerappo :p Uchū Dance!: very cool background and good song Yō-kai Taisō Dai-ichi: nice. I'm glad they shortened it because the original version is too repetitive Hatsukoitōge de Geragerapō: good background Matsuribayashi de Geragerapō: nice Yo-Kai Taisō Dai-Ni: who doesn't like a sunshine tropical beach as background? :3 Idol wa Ooh-Nya-Nya no Ken: I like everything of the song: the tune, the outfit, the choreo... Maybe it's the best in the whole game Just Dance 2016 & Unlimited Classics All About That Bass: I like the outfit and the pastel colour palette. However, I can't stand the fact that they used the Disney clean version instead of the original, because it literally destroys the original meaning of the song No Control: poor background and dull song. I can't stand the black and white palette I Gotta Feeling: the panda returns again ^3^ Fancy: bad background but nice animations; the outfits are horrible, except for P3's These Boots: good Animals: I like the helmets but the background isn't colorful enough Uptown Funk: although the song has been broadcasted too much on radios, it's still a pleasure to play. Ubisoft put a lot of effort in everything, and that's why I like it :D Balkan Blast Remix: not bad Heartbeat Song: such a sweet routine <3 <3 <3 Hey Mama: very good! P2's outfit is amazing and the background is good, too Ievan Polkka: bad song (although it's very catchy), and poor background. However, the stop-motion effect is the best :D The Choice Is Yours: the worst of the worst. A very dull and boring song, that keeps being overused by Ubisoft -_- Fun: very good! The coach dances very sexily :33333 William Tell: when I first saw it, I was about to kill Ubisoft xD but now, I appreciate it. I love routines that have nothing to do with the song x3 Lights: simple but good background, and the outfit is very well made Chiwawa: likely the best song of the game. Everytime I play it, I can feel all the effort Ubisoft put in it. And look at that background! It's impossible to see it without smiling *w* the chiwawa that follows the jumping hot dogs is the best :3333333 You Never Can Tell: I'm glad they added a song that was originally Beta, but the new colour palette is very bad Born This Way: another amazing routine. The outfits are stunning and the background is incredibly detailed. Kaboom Pow: good background and good outfit, but the song gets repetitive near the end When The Rain: nice Same Old Love: amazing! I love the background and its atmosphere, it's incredibly relaxing and peaceful Cool for the Summer: the song itself is inappropriate and the outfit is weird, but the background looks good Want To Want Me: the outfit is so lovely *3* Under the Sea: Disney oldies aren't as bad as some people think. The background mixes cartoony elements and realistic elements in a very good way, and the routine is very accurate but not too childish This Is How We Do: good choreo, but I have some doubts about the song: it has a nice tune but the lyrics have no meaning if put together without their musical base Hit the Road Jack: who said only 21st century songs fit in JD? This one proves it, being very good Junto a Tì: I don't like Violetta and the lyrics are quite banal, but the tune is catchy :D Blame: the outfit is amazing but the song is so sad x( Saint Patrick: I felt a bit puzzled after watching the preview, but I can say it is a nice song ^-^ Rabiosa: very sexy routine and good song; it reminds me of freedom so much x3 Circus: another goldie of the game. The outfit are incredibly well done and the choreo is pleasant to dance to. My favourite coach is P3 :D You're The One: Grease yay!!!! :DDDDD Hangover Bababa: meh I'm an Albatraoz: Ubisoft surprises me once again. The outfit is cute and sweet, and the old background fits perfectly, even with the neon effects in the chorus Kool Kontact: amzing background an intro, but...was there the need to put that??? Also, that end is just meh Teacher: very nice :D Stuck on a Feeling: the song is not the best but the coach is so sexy *w* Boys Boys: nice song and good routine, with a nice background Drop the Mambo: I LOVE IT!!!!!! The outfit is very good and the routine is very energetic and funny. Mehdi did a very good work with the choreo, and it's amazing to see how comfortable he felt even in female clothes Gibberish: good outfits, but the gibberish part definitively destroyed the song, and the background isn't very detailed Copacabana: good outfits and good song, although it's very sad :'( Let's Groove: very well done, although I don't like the triangles with the hands playing piano Stadium Flow: very powerful dance, with a good outfit. However, the song gets repetitive near the end, like Kaboom Pow Smile: Ulibayssiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! 8DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I LOVE this: the routine has much potential, the outfit is chic and the song itself is so lovely <3 Cheerleader: not bad; P1 is the best coach :3 Better Whem I'm Dancin': if people think only EDM music can be in JD...well, they're wrong :3 this song won over my heart with its simplicity and sweetness, and the tropical theme fits it very well ^3^ Alternates AATB Bee & Flower: :/ Animals Extreme: I love it! It's even better than the Classic routine Born This Way Nerd: it fits perfectly the meaning of the lyrics! It turned out amazing :D Circus Alt: very hard, but it's still good Fancy Indian: good! Hey Mama: it was a good idea to use international elements with a song that isn't meant to unite all world (like in Fancy), but I would appreciate it more if the World Dance Floor wouldn't put it every time Hit The Road Jack Line Dance: good I Gotta Feeling Classroom: bleah. I feel ashamed when someone stares at me dancing to it >_< Rabiosa Latin: despite it being repetitive, it's good :D This is How We Do Aerobics: good Teacher Car: best alt ever! It's extremely funny and silly, just how I like it :DDDDDDDD Uptown Funk Tuxedo: good background and nice outfits Want To Want Me Couple: very romantic and sweet =3 JDNow remakes ALLC: very good recolour and very good new background Acceptable: nothing changed :( Bebe: nice recolour, but I would expect a more detailed background Can't Get You: disappointing Dare: not bad Funplex: nice Girls Just Want: good background, but why no recolour? :( I Like To Move It: no changes -_- Jin Go Lo Ba: nice Kids In America: not bad Le Freak: good Louie Louie: no changes, once again -_- Lump: not very good Ring My Bell: bruh Surfin' Bird: I'd expect a different background but the coach looks very realistic Womanizer: so and so A-Punk: ok American Boy: very good recolour, but the colour palettes still tend to get darker when the coaches kneel on the floor Barbie Girl: nice plastic effect Body Movin': I can't believe they even changed a part of the dance :O Born To Be Wild: meh Call Me: good! Chicken Payback: better than expected Come On Eileen: no changes :/ Crazy In Love: I love it! D.A.N.C.E.: good Holiday: bleah I Got You: bleah Iko Iko: no comment It's Not Unusual: nice It's Raining Men: no comment again Jump: this one rocks! :] Jump in the Line: -_- Jungle Boogie: better than expected Maniac: -_- Moving on Up: why no HD coach!? :((((( Pon de Replay: once again, why no HD? Proud Mary: the coach is red but the pictos are orange. Logic? Pump Up The Volume: good! Rockafeller Skank: no changes. Such a pity :( Satisfaction: meh Should I...: :| Song 2: :| SOS: ;) Soul Bossa Nova: ok! ;) Spice Up: .-. SympathyDevil: no differences. I'm tired of repeating that, dear Ubisoft, seriously Take Me Out: .--. Shoop Song: good! Toxic: .---. That's Not My Name: #thumbsup The Power: .----. Viva Las Vegas: good recolour! WMUBYGG: finally some changes Apache: very good! Airplanes: amazing! :D Are You Gonna Go My Way: good Barbra Streisand: amazing!!!!!! Beautiful Liar: I love the recolour! Da Funk: .-----. Forget You: not bad Giddy On Up: .------. Gonna Make You Sweat: hmm...quite bad Hey Boy Hey Girl: good! I Don't Feel Like Dancin': .-------. I Feel Love: .--------. I'm So Excited: .---------. Let's Go To The Mall: .----------. Marcia Baila: .-----------. Night Boat To Cairo: .------------. Only Girl: nice new intro, but no changes in the complex :( Pata Pata: .-------------. Price Tag: .--------------. Promiscuos: good ;) Pump It: good HD effect, but the background should be remade Satellite: .---------------. Think: nice Tightrope: nice :) Venus: .----------------. Video Killed: .-----------------. So Good: nice dance but bland background, and the road moves too slowly